Landfills throughout the world contain substantial numbers of containers manufactured from materials that would be recycled if the consumer had sufficient motivation to do so. Some states and cities have legislated a fixed redemption value for the container. The value of the container needs to fluctuate such that the consumer is provided with sufficient motivation to return the container to be recycled.